


The Beach

by deepest_dooting



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Domestic, First Meetings, Multi, Sora riku and kairi used to date, basically all of my long thought out aus for these characters are coming alive AND ARE REAL, chubby namine, i love writing fics based on songs its so good, kairi and terra are siblings MAKE IT REAL GUYS COME ON, long hair aqua, the destiny islands are like the bahamas but better, unbreakable connections are gonna be a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepest_dooting/pseuds/deepest_dooting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always someone out there for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Title Inspired by The Beach - The Neighbourhood ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DujKJ1OaLQE )

The beach was a constant hub of tourists and vacationers coming in all year long. Its beaches had pearly white sands, and the waters were crystal clear. It had been nicknamed the Islands of Dreams by tourists and celebrities that came to indulge on the sights, but its normal name was the Destiny Islands.

The beaches were typically busier in the summer seasons, since the students were out of school, but even in the winter season, the Pacific air still blew warm and the tourists still came in. There were twelve islands together, all closely circled around a center bay. Each island was connected by a bridge from one to the other, the work only being finished just a few years before Kairi was born. 

Kairi lived with her brother, Terra, and they had stayed on the main island since both of them were conceived there. Kairi didn’t remember her parents, but Terra had always told her that they left when she was only one or two. He never went into specific detail, but Kairi trusted him none the less. Kairi and Terra were cared by a woman who was close to their parents, an elderly woman who they had come to call “granny” over the years. Their granny had only told Terra of what had happened to their parents, and Terra, being older than Kairi by almost seven years, he refused to tell her until she was the right age. 

The elderly woman took them into her home, caring for them until she contracted an early onset stage of alzheimer's. She was taken into the Island’s home for the elderly, and has been watched and cared for since Kairi was eleven. Terra had refused to give up on his little sister, and he started working while still getting an education. He finished school and then went straight into the higher workforce. Kairi was still in school, going into her Sophomore year. She was held back a year because of an illness, but she didn’t take anything from anyone. (Learning that from her brother)

It was the summertime, and she worked at a small jewelry shop on the boardwalk. She was finishing up her shift for the day when a particular girl wandered into the shop, her features so bright and odd compared to the deep sun kissed citizens who lived on the islands. 

The girl was wearing a white sundress, blue sandals, and a huge blue floppy hat to protect her pale skin from the sun. When she walked in, it immediately smelled of sunscreen, and considering the glazed sheen of the girl’s skin, Kairi figured she was lathered in it. 

Kairi was completely enamored by the girl, her gaze unable to leave her. The islander had never seen such a unique, and pale girl, on the islands before. She was so perfectly round, her body an adorable chubby size. People of her fragile skin tone typically do not come on vacation to Pacific archipelago. It was far too hot and sunny for them to enjoy themselves, unless they were caked in suntan lotion and were properly protected by hats or parasols. 

“Hello!” Kairi smiled, waving to her. “You look like you have come a far way!” 

The visitor jumped, sheepishly returning the cheery islander’s smile. “Yes, I just flew in today from Northern Canada. It’s quite the difference here,” she slowly crept towards Kairi, glancing at the turquoise and pearl jewelry in the cases. “The jewelry here is so beautiful…” 

Kairi couldn’t help but stare at the girl. “Canada’s a far way from here… Are you on vacation? From school?” 

“Yeah. My parents wanted me to experience a warm atmosphere for once, instead of the typical cold one we have.” She glanced over the cases, pointing at a turquoise and silver bangle. “Could I try that on?” 

“Of course, let me get it out.” Kairi replied, unlocking the case, pulling the bangle out. She set the bangle on the counter, right in front of the mysterious girl. “There you are,” She could feel herself smiling again. 

The girl tried the bangle on, slipping it on her wrist. It was a bit bigger than her thin wrists, but it closely matched the blues in her outfit already. Kairi was closely noting how her blonde hair was tied to the side by a scrunchie, and how it nicely it framed her chubby cheeks. Kairi was in love. 

“How does it look?” The girl asked, finally looking up to meet Kairi’s eyes. 

Kairi nodded. “It’s perfect, I think. It matches your eyes, and your hat, and your shoes…” Kairi shook herself from her daze, realizing she was talking to a customer, and that her boss was right around the corner in the back room. “I mean, it just looks really good on you! It really compliments you… Uh.” 

The girl chuckled nervously, her cheeks a bright pink. “Thank you… I suppose I’ll buy it, after all of your kind words.” she pulled the bangle off her wrist, setting it back on the countertop. The girl took her bag, and opened it up, her hand fished around the massive tote. “How much?” 

“It’s uh… 75.” Kairi wasn’t expecting her to have the total cash on her, but she should be used to rich tourists. 

The girl pulled out a whopping round stack of bills instead of the wallet, Kairi suspecting them to be all hundreds. “Here, keep the change,” she told her, embarrassed to have handed her a hundred dollar bill. “My dad didn’t want me to be short handed for vacation.” 

Kairi nodded, taking the bill to the register and put it inside. “Do you want the receipt?” 

“No thank you.” 

The islander returned to her customer, gently sticking the bangle in a paper baggy. “How long will you be staying?” She couldn’t help but observe the girl again. 

The girl sighed, taking her purchase and sticking it in her tote bag. “My parents are saying two weeks. I’m not too sure though.” She was getting geared up to walk back outside, pulling her bag back over her shoulder. “I’d hate to ask you this… But could you give me directions to the Ocean’s Crown Hotel? My parents let me explore the island today, and I have a bad sense of direction.” 

Kairi nodded, grinning. “My shift is just about up, you wouldn’t mind if I just took you there, would you?” she asked, quickly remembering that she hadn’t even told her what her name was. “I’m sorry, I haven’t even told you my name yet. My name’s Kairi, I live with my older brother.” 

“My name is Namine.” she said, nervously smiling at Kairi, and the redhead felt like she was going to melt from her sweetness. “My parents kind of just let me go out and explore, they wanted to have most of this vacation...to themselves I suppose.” The smile she had just shared had faded, a mixed expression on her face.

Kairi didn’t know what to say to that, knowing that same feeling all too well. She tried not to let it bother her, focusing on clocking out for the day. “Lemme go in the back, get my stuff, and clock out for the evening. Wait right there, Namine.” Kairi cooed, winking as she ran off to the back room to grab her bag. 

The working girl bid farewell to her boss, and turned in her time sheet. She returned to the showcase floor, hopping out from behind the counters. Namine was waiting exactly where she said, and Kairi stretched. She glanced out to the beginning of a summer sunset, the beautiful orange and yellow skyline filled the redhead with serene peace. 

“Are ya ready to go, Namine?” Kairi asked of her, gazing at her pale pink lips… The girl had to stop herself. 

Namine nodded in reply, eager to go. “Best get back before dark.” she walked out of the jewelry shop, taking one last glance inside. 

“With me, nothing will happen.”

Kairi understood, and she was then off. The hotel Namine was looking for was a short trip to the main island, the route Kairi would have already been taking. The streetlights started to light up, and the homebound traffic began to leave the city. Bright neon signs and lights from restaurants lit up the sidewalks, and most of the bars were full of people hanging around. Kairi’s apartment she shared with her brother was just a little ways past the hotel, not too hard to miss from where she was. 

Once the evening-time pedestrians began to flock to the streets, Namine had drawn closer to her guide, and her eyes lit up with relief as the hotel sign was in her sight. Kairi led her into the lobby, basking in the air conditioning and slumped down on a chair inside. Namine sat down across from her, reaching in her bag for something. 

“So here we are, madam.” Kairi joked, stretching in her seat. “My place with my brother is just up the street a little ways, so I had to come this way regardless.” 

Namine had pulled out two crisp Benjamins, holding them out to Kairi. Kairi just stared at the money, her eyebrows rising. Namine’s expression remained unchanged, and she waved the money in front of her. 

“What is that?” Kairi asked, pursing her lips. 

Namine tilted her head to the side, lowering her arm for a moment. “Money to pay for your kindness of leading me back here.” 

“I don’t need that, Namine. I just wanted to get you back to your hotel--” 

“Please, I insist.” the blonde girl handed the money back out to her. 

Kairi shook her head, standing up. “No, I don’t need to be paid for something I did out of kindness. Please, save your money for your trip. You’ll want to get something with it.” she explained, checking her phone for the time. 

“I’d better get going.” 

Namine returned the bills to her bag, standing up next to her. “What is your apartment building’s name? Or what does it look like?” she pulled off her hat, gently holding it in her hands. 

The redhead took a moment to respond, ready to question if this tourist was going to stalk her. Kairi sighed. “I’m in the big sleek building down the street in the main square. Don’t send me anything or I will come back here and give it back. I want you to have a good vacation. Besides,” she paused, narrowing her eyes. “We just met.” 

Namine didn’t say anything in return, she only smiled, nodding softly. Kairi’s heart was melting. 

“Good night Namine, I hope I run into you again.” Kairi waved, stepping towards the door. 

The blonde waved as well. “Bye-bye!” she was still smiling. Kairi’s heart was nothing but liquid now. 

Kairi walked outside, feeling her face burn and her chest tighten up. She started to go home, hoping that if she ran, she could shake these feelings. It didn’t help. The islander quickly got to her apartment building, forgetting how close it actually was to the Ocean’s Crown, and she got in the automated doors, power walking to the elevator and past the mailboxes. She almost punched the floor number in the wall, sinking back against the wall. 

The elevator arrived on her floor, and she got off, fled to her apartment door, and escaped inside.

She set her keys in the bowl next to the door, slipped her sneakers off her feet, and fell onto the sofa. Her body sank into the cushions, and she sighed, ever so deeply, and almost felt like crying. Kairi had just met the most perfect, cute, splendid, tourist girl she had ever met. In her entire sixteen years of encountering tourists everyday, she had never seen such a perfect person. The tourist girl, _Namine_ , (Kairi corrected her conscience) was everything Kairi had wished to see since the first day of her birth. Namine was so unique, so round, so _everything_ …

Kairi couldn’t keep this in. She had to tell someone, but the first person she would complain to would be her brother and he wasn’t going to get home until later. So, Sora and Riku would suffice. The redhead reached into her shoulder bag, her hand wildly searching for the familiar phone case she had come to know. She unlocked her phone, immediately going to the group chat she shared with Sora and Riku, beginning a group call with them. 

The dial tone rang, and Kairi remained in her slumped position, holding the phone ahead of her. The first call was dropped, as neither of the two picked up. Kairi tried again before calling their cell phones and leaving bitter voicemails. They still didn’t pick up. 

Kairi sighed, then groaned hard into the pillow she laid upon. She first called Riku, getting his voicemail, of course. The redhead listened to his kind voicemail message, steeling her nerves for the message she was going to leave. 

_Please leave your name, number, and reason for calling and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible, thank you._

Then it beeped. “Riku you know damn well who this is, and I need to talk to you and Sora! I’m having a lesbian crisis right now and I need to tell you guys about the girl I’m in love with!!” she paused. “Of course I love you so much, and try get back to me as soon as you can, bye!” Kairi ended the call, dropping her phone on the floor. 

She didn’t bother leaving a message with Sora, figuring he was going to most likely be with Riku already. Riku was always the responsible friend anyway, he was basically the dad of their trio friend group. They had all actually dated once, when Kairi had accidentally asked both Sora and Riku to a school dance in eighth grade, and they continued to date for a year longer. But when Kairi got sick and dropped out, it became harder to maintain their relationship outside of school. 

Kairi stuffed her head into the pillow. _What am I going to do?_ She thought, sitting with her head in the pillow for a moment or two, until she shot up from not being able to breathe. The girl stared at her phone on the floor, sending vibes of frustration in the line of the device. She was getting impatient… 

After a few more minutes of contemplation, Kairi decided to watch all of the romance movies she could find on demand. She stood up from her burrowed seat on the sofa and made headway for the kitchen. While in the kitchen, Kairi searched for something easy to eat, grabbing a soda and a bag of chips. She returned to the sofa and began her journey to find the best romance movie to watch. 

\---

Within the first twenty minutes of the movie, Kairi plowed through the bag of chips and had drank all of her soda. She laid on the sofa, hands wrapped around a pillow, while her eyes were stationary on the tragic straight romance movie she found. 

The summary of the film did more justice to the film so far than the actual thing, that Kairi actually caught herself scoffing and groaning at certain parts. It was about the female lead falling in love with the beautifully sculpted male character, of course. The casting was really good, but the story was just _terrible_. 

Just as the plot began to thicken and raise Kairi’s interest, her phone buzzed and rang with the sound of a meme. Kairi flew forward, snatching her phone off of the floor and picked it up to her ear. She then realized that the ringtone belonged to her brother’s contact, and she was partially relieved that he called. 

“You’ve reached the automated voice mailbox of,” Kairi paused, pulling the phone away from her head to clear her throat. “Kairi. Please leave a message after the tone,” she paused again. “BEEP.” 

On the other line, Terra didn’t say anything at first. He audibly sighed. “Nice try bucko, but you’ve used that one before.” he snorted. From the tone of his voice, Kairi could tell he was smiling. 

Kairi fell against the pillow again. “Where are you?! I miss you Terra!” she whined, reaching for the remote to pause the movie. “I’m having a crisis right now,” 

“What kind of crisis?” Terra asked. 

Kairi sighed sadly, laying on her back. “A gay one, brother. I met a really cute girl today, and I tried to flirt with her, but I don’t think she likes me back.” The redhead started to sob into the phone. “I need you here with me. I need your big brother advice in real life, and,” she paused. 

Terra waited for a moment, expecting her to continue. “And?” 

The girl smiled, staring at the ceiling. “And food. Can you bring home food? I’m in the mood for hamburgers.” she finished, laughing. 

Her brother laughed along. “Okay, Kairi. I’ll be home as soon as I can, with food and moral support for your aching heart.” Terra replied, snorting. “Open the door for me when I knock, alright? I’m leaving work now, and I’ll be home in twenty minutes.” 

Kairi nodded. “Alright, Terra. Don’t forget to bring your A-Game for me. I gotta tell you all about this girl.” she sighed. 

“I’ll see you soon, Meme Queen. Love ya.” 

“Love you too!” she finished, and waited for him to hang up first. He did, and Kairi groaned loudly. She set her phone on the coffee table, reaching for the remote to play the movie again. 

Of course, the movie ended before her brother came home, so she searched through the thousands of movies on demand, and eventually found a popular romance movie. She started it, but then immediately paused it. Kairi rose from her seat, walking into the kitchen to throw her trash away and grab ketchup for her food, as well as another soda. 

The redhead returned to the living room to set the condiment and beverage on the coffee table, then turning on her heel to the front door, waiting patiently for her brother to arrive home. She occasionally peeked out the peephole on the door, standing on the tips of her toes to reach it. Even after a year of not growing, she was certain she was going to remain a solid five feet and four inches. 

After sliding down the wall beside the front door, she laid on the floor, staring straight at the door and waited for the beloved knock of her sibling. Minutes passed on, and then finally fifteen minutes after the twenty he promised, he was there. Kairi shot up from her seat on the floor, unlocking and opening the door. 

“Terra!” she squealed, falling into a hug with him. Her head pressed up against his chest and she wrapped her arms around him, giving a tight squeeze before pulling back. “You’re late!” 

Terra walked inside, closing the door with a swift kick of his foot since his hands were full of to-go bags. He slipped his shoes off, nudging them under the side table beside Kairi’s sneakers. “I, uh, got caught up with a tourist at the restaurant. She was given the wrong order so I argued with Joey to give her what she wanted. She was a really great girl.” he trailed off, handing her the food. He tossed his keys and wallet in the bowl on the side table. 

“Oh no… Not Joey.” Kairi sighed, carrying the food over to the coffee table. “He’s the worst, but at least he respects us. You did a good thing for that girl.” she added, sitting back down on the couch, cracking open her soda and unwrapping the first bag to find the stack of tiny, cheap burgers. “Did you happen to get the girl’s name?” 

He shook his head, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his black button-down. “Nah, but she did have long, curly, vibrant blue hair. She was like a mermaid, Kairi. It was like she just decided to walk onto shore one day, and ended up at a shitty burger restaurant with overpriced beer. She didn’t seem like the person to be there.” Terra explained, walking into the kitchen. “You mind if I make a drink? It’s been too long of a day.” 

Kairi shook her head. “Nope, don’t care dude. Treat yourself.” she said, stuffing her mouth quick with hamburger. “Also you don’t have to ask for my permission, Terra. Go right ahead.” she turned around, watching her brother behind the sofa in the kitchen. “I’m guessing you really found this lady to be pretty swell, right? You always tell me that you never have time for ladies in your life.” Kairi chewed her food, munching down on another bite quickly after the last. 

Terra shook his head, again. “I mean, I’d like to be in a relationship with someone, Kairi, but… It’s just been too hectic for me to focus on relationships.” he told her, grabbing a short glass and the whiskey. He filled the glass with ice from the fridge dispenser, and then topped it off with the alcohol. “We’ve just moved in here, and it’s a huge step from the last apartment we were in. This one’s cleaner, the people are nicer and we get things from the neighbors sometimes.” Terra said, slowly making his way into the living room to sit down.

Kairi watched as he sat beside her, continuing to power through the burger in her hands. She took another bite, smiling. “Busy day making premium lattes, huh?” She reached down to have a sip of her soda, still chewing her food. “I walked by the shop on my way to work today, and the line was out the door.” 

“That’s because it was only me and Isa in the morning. Demyx didn’t check the schedule. Again.” 

The redhead looked down. “Isn’t he in a band that plays at the hotel on the boardwalk?” she asked, setting her soda back on the coffee table. “Or do they play in the casino?” she added. 

“The casino.” Terra said, before biting into his own sandwich. “But anyway, enough about me. I want to hear about this girl you met today, Kairi.” he turned to face her. “You sounded like you were having quite the dilemma.” 

Kairi sank back into the sofa’s cushions. She felt her heart begin to beat faster as she thought of the beautiful tourist girl… _Namine_. “Terra… I’ve never seen anyone like her before…” she paused, closing her eyes. 

“Describe her to me.” 

She smiled, taking a deep breath. “Her name is Namine, and she has shoulder-length, pure ivory-blonde, hair. Her eyes are a beautiful baby blue, and her skin was such a light color. The smell of sunscreen smacked me in the face when she walked in, but it was so worth it.” Kairi tilted her head to the side, remembering all of the pleasant scents, sounds, and feelings of meeting Namine for the very first time. The sound of the rolling ocean from outside the boardwalk, the overwhelming smell of her sunscreen, and the feeling of her hand brushing against Kairi’s… Heaven. 

Terra nodded. “You’ve explained similar girls like this to me before, how is she any different?” he asked, glancing up at the television. 

“She just… was! I mean, despite all of the money she tried to give me for just walking her to her hotel, she seems so good and perfect.” Kairi trailed off. “Namine wouldn’t seem like that kind of girl if I had only introduced her to you for the first time. I bet you had the same exact feelings when you saw that lady in the restaurant earlier. It felt like you had a kind of unbreakable connection to her, right?” Kairi rebuked, shifting in her seat to face her brother. 

Terra bit his cheek, looking away from Kairi for a second in embarrassment. “I suppose so, but the last time I had a feeling like that I got hurt in the end.” he said, reaching for his drink. “I think it’s better if I don’t get involved with her. She might even be in a relationship already, or… or…” Terra stopped. 

Kairi frowned. “Hey, I bet you’ll feel better if you watch shitty romances with me, okay? We’ve both been through a long day, and I’m sure a little bit of movie therapy and maybe even some retail therapy would be good. Okay?” she slowly smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “We deserve some good.” 

He nodded. “I suppose you’re right.” Terra watched as Kairi reached for another sandwich and the television remote. 

Kairi started the movie, sinking back into the deep sofa cushions, and started to finally unwind. Even with how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop thinking about Namine. All of her favorite therapeutic methods weren’t helping, but she kept it to herself. It was going to be a long night, but at least she didn’t have work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very, very pleased with this au. I'm sorry i wont have normal updates here and there. Hiatus!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! <3
> 
> (short authors note!!! I'm sorry!!)
> 
> (Edit: 8/26/16; 3:08 AM EST):
> 
> I can't believe two whole years have flown by like this!!! It's nuts to think about... This was my special two year anniversary gift to everyone but now this is turning into a new series... hopefully not as long as Mon Dieu though. 
> 
> Speaking of that, im hoping to finish it soon, but I've just needed a break from it. And with school starting soon, it might even be a bit longer than I thought. I'm sorry to say that, but it's been really stressful at home and stuff but whatever. I don't know if I'll get another chapter of this or Mon Dieu out first. Mon Dieu is just becoming really long with everything that still has to happen. 
> 
> With all aside, thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter!! <3


End file.
